<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光拉哈】英雄在天穹街 by Teaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078384">【光拉哈】英雄在天穹街</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa'>Teaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>感谢@盐湖常驻森德酱 约稿！<br/>光拉哈向，原作背景，时间设定在5.3-5.4期间。公式光×古·拉哈·提亚（5.3）</p><p> </p><p>预警：<br/>1.有半强迫性质的性行为，在文章后半段。<br/>2.有部分打破第四面墙的对话，游戏设定＞世界观设定，有部分冷笑话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光拉哈】英雄在天穹街</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古·拉哈·提亚的忧郁从大清早起床睁开眼没看到光之战士的胸膛开始。</p><p>自从水晶塔中苏醒开始，在某种心照不宣的氛围下，光之战士与古·拉哈·提亚便睡在了一起。明明石之家中空房千千万，他们俩却偏要行一道，吃一桌，睡一床，曾被搞不清楚状况的塔塔露感叹怎么那么像刚上学堂的一定要手拉手上厕所的小女生。她倒是没把这两人的关系往那方面想，拂晓中曾去过第一世界的人却对此心知肚明——以及从古·拉哈偶尔拉高的围巾中推断出前因后果的可露儿。<br/>睡一床并不意味着一定要做什么，古·拉哈·提亚认为，尽管在光之战士的授意及自己的默许下他们把能做的不能做的都做了个够本，但他们仍是憧憬与被憧憬的关系，古·拉哈也十分满足于此，尤其满足于双方在睁眼后看到的第一眼，不是人族男性冒险者精于锻炼而宽阔结实的胸膛，就是猫魅族那圆溜溜的屁股——“你一定要睡得像团成一团的猫吗？”“下次一定改……不对，原来猫是这么睡的吗？”<br/>本来应该是这样美好的生活！红发的猫魅在心底感叹，可最近待自己睁眼时，光之战士早已没了踪影，只留下他那条被自己压在屁股下面的被子还未扯出来叠好放平。难道是对这样同进同出的生活开始厌烦了吗？说不定真是这样，毕竟从自己对光之战士过往的了解而言，他大概还真未与另一人如此亲近过。奇妙的负罪感与满足感同时涌上古·拉哈的心头，让那条红尾巴在床单上甩像根鸡毛掸子。<br/>问也问过了……但他总回答得含含糊糊，大概也不是去完成委托……</p><p>“那一定是去修炼了！”阿莉塞一口抽空了咖啡，一边将最后一片面包塞到嘴里，一边腾出手来整理自己的腰包，“拉哈要一起来吗？我们可不能输给他！”精灵族的少女还在空中挥了挥拳。<br/>“这个……”<br/>“也不一定吧？”与妹妹显然是两个极端，阿尔菲诺端起茶杯喝得斯文，“虽然帝国那边最近没有什么大动静，但总让人感到不安……或许他去调查相关情况了？”像是为了佐证自己的言论，精灵族的少年指了指一旁椅背上搭着的灰褐色大衣，“我记得这个好像是从博兹雅……还是什么地方带来的？”<br/>那如阿尔菲诺一般的大少爷大概没有领会到冒险这一行为的精髓。<br/>不好意思在拂晓面前揭露光之战士是为了加百列α而这件衣服只是附赠品的真相，古·拉哈·提亚决定向靠谱的成年男性发起询问：<br/>“也许是去……寻找什么。”于里昂热眼神迷离，手指在铺了一桌面的奥秘卡上滑动，“生命的深意，世界的真理，亦或是……他本人的秘密……”<br/>古·拉哈从未像此刻一般渴求着曾经身为水晶都一城之主的身份，起码能让这人好好说话，少打哑谜。<br/>“啊，我记得最近田园郡？还是哪里，好像有什么拼图委托，报酬是一匹骏马。”桑克瑞德的回答无疑是相当可靠的，如果古·拉哈没有看见光之战士欢天喜地的将这匹花里胡哨的骏马及其呼哨登记在利姆萨·罗敏萨的市场交易版上的话。<br/>“嗯……桑克瑞德说的有道理，不妨换个思路，我们的大英雄不也可能去享受人生了吗？”拂晓的魔女弯了弯唇角，“和田园郡的孩子讲自己的冒险故事，帮兽人们的忙，收集大量的商会票据……”<br/>“雅·修特拉……我怎么听得这么耳熟。”<br/>不管阿莉塞狐疑的眼光，猫魅族的女性气定神闲的抿了一口香草茶。“谁知道呢？”<br/>“啊啊！不过这么说起来，我好像，好像有听他说过！是伊修加德的事！”拂晓的管家，面容可爱的拉拉菲尔族女性端着餐盘走了过来，给古·拉哈送上一块三明治，“嘿嘿……我也有参加哦！”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“就是那个，那个伊修加德要修缮嘛！弗朗塞尔先生提出来的，需要收集大——量的物资，然后会给出一些奖励哦！”塔塔露扳着短短的手指，“像是漂亮的衣服啊，可爱的宠物，还有威风的坐骑！只要提交物资，就能集印章，刮奖券哦！”<br/>这听起来怎么……还挺有那个人的风格……<br/>古·拉哈·提亚陷入沉思。<br/>“古·拉哈先生也可以去试试！那边说过，很欢迎新人工匠哦！并且呢——”来自乌尔达哈商人家庭的女性露出了一个“我只是随口这么一说”的神情，“我听说啊，英雄先生去那里，好像也和你有关哦。”</p><p>什么叫一击必杀。<br/>等到古·拉哈·提亚站在热火朝天的无名众人广场时才忍不住感叹，自己大概是被“不怀好意”的抓了壮丁。<br/>来来往往的工匠不分年龄性别种族，抡起锤子扯起布，锯子咔啦咔啦响得出奇，这让他不由的怀念起当初在诺弗兰特兴建水晶都时的情境，大家齐心协力办成一件事的感觉……啊……<br/>只是与当初多是尘族与菁灵族的情况不同，天穹街上几乎能囊括古·拉哈知识库中所能想到的所有种族，来自乌尔达哈和格里达尼亚的拉拉菲尔，来自北洋的鲁加，来自东方的敖龙，甚至还有奥萨德次大陆上神出鬼没的维埃拉族，不对，难道重建工程的宣传单都能贴到那种地方吗？<br/>身着绿衣的小少爷在人群中穿梭，也间或帮着工匠拾拾木头，扯扯线头。以古·拉哈百年来阅读《苍穹回忆录》的记忆来看，这大概就是那位英勇骑士的友人，弗朗塞尔·德·艾因哈特先生了，也即重建工程的总监。<br/>怀抱着“又看到了历史人物”的感慨，古·拉哈学着周围的人一般蹲下身。他穿着方才从宝杖大街购得的工匠衣衫，矮小的个头在蹲下后更是埋没在众人之间。<br/>若是认真论起，古·拉哈·提亚本人还真做过些工匠的活，那时的诺弗兰特百废俱兴，人手欠缺，他也借着亚拉戈神秘力量帮过不少忙，不论是敲敲打打的铁匠活儿还是香喷喷的厨房活儿，都或多或少的有所涉猎。红发的猫魅眼神游移，手捧着方才与衣服和工具一同购买的重建用特供小麦，菜刀在便携砧板上咔嚓咔嚓。<br/>“叮——”<br/>升级了。</p><p>“喂你们听说了吗！有个超强的新人！”<br/>“啊？什么新人不新人的？”<br/>“有个厨子，就靠着一套乱七八糟的工具，一下午就满级了！”<br/>姑且不论这个神秘的满级到底是什么东西，能用最基础的装备和最基础的食材直接制作出高品质食物的，恐怕整个天穹街也寥寥无几，毕竟多数人总是要受制于装备和素材品质的限制。但那位红发的猫魅族青年，手起刀落间仿佛魔法，面前已然是好几桶香喷喷的炖菜。<br/>“我要换十张库啵好运道。”<br/>“好的您稍等——”<br/>手上的奖券仿佛沾透了工匠们的汗水，猫魅的耳朵也不禁竖了起来。<br/>他当然存了那么点私心，来都来了，要不然也捎点东西回去？古·拉哈看着来来往往的工匠多是穿着黑色背心或是黑色围裙，心里便有了成算。<br/>要是能和光之战士穿一样的衣服该有多好啊……<br/>若是直接提出，按照那人一贯不怎么会拒绝的性子，穿就是穿了，只是……好吧，古·拉哈也猜不出让体型大出自己一圈的人族男性穿自己同款的花哨外套是什么奇妙效果，更猜不出在猫魅中就偏矮的自己穿上对方的衣服会不会像个没长大的小孩。<br/>……不过这里发的衣服是有各种尺码的！而且从外观上来看也相当朴素！要是被发现了就说自己也是来干活的恰好换了一样的衣服！<br/>他给自己鼓了鼓劲儿，菜刀在砧板上吭吭响。<br/>或许是马上要开始联合重建工程……还是什么来着？人群开始涌动，古·拉哈只好收了东西也跟着一起向堆积瓦砾的地方走去，却恰好与某个拿着奖券，满背包烟花，棕褐色头发胡子拉碴的男人擦身而过。<br/>“怎么还没刮到呢……”<br/>只有这句话顺着风，钻进了猫魅细长的耳朵中。</p><p>“啊，怎么没有了……”<br/>再次抬起头的时候，夕阳已经在伊修加德那常年积雪的屋脊处镀上一层金边，古·拉哈揉了揉酸痛的脖子，下意识伸手去取身边金黄的小麦穗。<br/>空了。<br/>他迟钝地“啊”了一声，想看看周围有没有交易版，却只看到根孤零零的雇员铃。联想到自己来之前塔塔露的叮嘱，以及远处那隐约被堵在云雾街上那乌央乌央的人群，久违地感到了头疼。<br/>好像还差一千多的票据来着……？一会儿出去买了还能再进来吗？<br/>“来一来看一看啊！重建用材料大甩卖！最后三组了！”<br/>尖锐的声音适时响起，及时雨来的比自己想的快了些。<br/>避免被当做新面孔痛宰一顿，古·拉哈偷偷躲在了某片断墙后，偷偷露出红色的耳朵尖儿。听着来来往往约摸五六人，匆匆而来，匆匆而去，跟这个卖东西的男人重复着寒暄→询价→为难→砍价→取货的过程，其中砍价的过程尤为短暂，几乎算是商人的一口价，而从这些人最后拿到的价位来看，从高到低，金额严重不等。<br/>——不是，哪怕现在出不去，一袋海盐卖2000金币是不是太过分了点？宝杖大街那边至少能去个两个0！<br/>摸摸干瘪的钱袋，心知撒钱那套不是自己的风格，古·拉哈·提亚显然是又想起当初跟着人一手一脚搭起宇宙和音的故事，抖了抖手臂，清了清嗓子。<br/>“大叔，你这个重建用小麦怎么卖？”<br/>“哎哟！新面孔啊！”拉拉菲尔族的商人显然十分精明，宝石般的瞳孔在古·拉哈朴素的衣服上兜了一圈，“看样子您刚来天穹街不久？那我给您打个折，2000金币，不能再少了啊。”<br/>“2000金币……一袋？”<br/>“是2000金币一根。”商人的嘴角快要咧到耳根，露出好几颗镶嵌着贵重金属的黄牙，“您瞧瞧，这个品质，是不是都像闪着光一样，你就说，值不值2000一根？”<br/>——你可见鬼去吧！重建用的素材哪有高品质的！<br/>猫魅的眼神飘忽了一下，他清了清嗓子，露出一个恰到好处的为难笑容：<br/>“但这……你看我这衣服装备……”古·拉哈拍了拍自己空荡荡的衣兜，“便宜点吧？”<br/>“我还没说2500呢！那1500？不行不行，不能再低了，你看现在整条街上都只有我一家了，亏本价了啊！”<br/>“1000？”<br/>“你开玩笑呢！你在外面市场买也不会是这个价格吧！”<br/>“不是1000一根，”猫魅忽的直起身子，逆光下灿烂的笑容无端多了几分说不清道不明的感觉，“是1000金币，一袋。”<br/>——开玩笑！好歹他古·拉哈·提亚也是当过一百年城主的人，连沃斯里那种性格残暴的领导人都能面不改色的糊弄过去，还能怕一个小商人？<br/>“不想做生意就少挡路！”方才笑容满面的男人刹那间变了颜色，而古·拉哈依旧端着人畜无害的模样，再次比了个1的手势：<br/>“1000金币一袋，一口价。”<br/>“做你的梦去吧！”商人狠狠地啐了一口，去拽那袋金贵的小麦。猫魅的手指却突然一转，指向了不远处的弗朗塞尔：“你说，我要是把你胡乱定价的事告诉那位先生呢？”<br/>“伊，伊修加德也没有不让自己定价的说法！我这是合理的商业行为！”<br/>“是啊。”猫魅甚至还颇为赞同地点了点头，“可你坑了别人的钱……要是我跟他说，你坑了那位大英雄的……那位帮助保卫过伊修加德，和苍天之龙骑士，还有上议院议长关系颇好的大英雄的钱……”<br/>古·拉哈选择性遗忘了光之战士在睡前跟自己吐槽过埃斯蒂尼安的臭脾气和某位俊美的精灵族男性长得像藏狐这件事。<br/>“我，我哪有卖给他！我卖给那么多人！怎么就卖给他了！”<br/>“我认识他啊。”红瞳微弯，语气冷硬。他笑得一如当初与爱梅特赛尔克对峙时的模样，“就是在我过来之前，那个来买材料的棕发男人。”<br/>“你……！”<br/>“如果不想我把这个事说出去，就继续咱们的买卖吧？”</p><p>又是一张奖券被扔了下来，轻飘飘地落在地上，和其他印着狮鹫图案的叠在一起。<br/>负责兑换奖励的莉兹贝丝娴熟地递过一袋烟花，服务性质满满的声音中带出一丝机械：<br/>“请问您还要再玩一次吗？”<br/>“十张。”<br/>又是一阵令人牙酸的刮擦声，奖券上印着的多是狮鹫，间或夹杂一两张库啵果，好容易刮出王冠了，颁奖员声音洪亮：<br/>“达识魔晶石捌型，10颗！”<br/>深褐短发的男人沮丧地垂了手，若是有他身边那位猫魅男性来看，大概还能看出如狗狗般没精打采的双耳。光之战士是真的不明白，明明是上期重建的奖励，凭什么混在这期的奖励里？<br/>还更难刮了！<br/>身旁走过一个戴着白色线帽的敖龙族少女，帽子上的圆球将她娇美的容颜衬托出几分可爱，连光之战士都不由得多扫了几眼。<br/>——要是这个帽子能戴在拉哈头上……<br/>他想起了自己那位“枕边人”。</p><p>平心而论，按照光之战士参与重建的强度，能换取的奖励不知凡几，一顶奖池抽出的、还可以交易的帽子，哪怕真的抽不出，在宝杖大街的交易版上随便翻两下也能找到崭新的商品。但光之战士之所以是光之战士，那必然有几分与常人不同之处，譬如他就坚持如果不是自己亲手弄到的，那送出去就没有意义。<br/>活动了下肩颈，他走过一片断墙，刚打算靠着养养神——<br/>“……新面孔……”<br/>“2000……”<br/>“但你看我这……”<br/>“2500……”<br/>“那1500……不能再……”<br/>等等！<br/>微眯着眼的男人猛地清醒过来，且不说这个很有些耳熟的声音，光听内容，怎么听怎么不对劲。后面说的什么他一概没听清，脑子一转，想起前些日子无意间听到的几个女性工匠的闲话来了。<br/>“你们知不知道，就是伊修加德重建啊……有那个！”<br/>“哪个哪个？？”<br/>“我听说哦，只是听说！有些没钱的工匠，会和别人搞皮肉交易……像是用身体换票据啦，用身体换材料之类的……而且猫魅特别多！男的女的都有！”<br/>“不会吧！”<br/>后面叽叽喳喳的对话他是没听清了，只记得一个“皮肉交易”。原以为只是那几个人的无聊八卦，没想到还真的……等等！<br/>他突然想起这个声音的主人究竟是谁了。<br/>但最先浮现在光之战士脑海里的，居然是一个属于猫魅的，圆溜溜的屁股。</p><p>“你要赚外快不如给我赚，还比外面的人安全。”</p><p>光之战士揪着古·拉哈·提亚的衣领去忘忧骑士亭了。<br/>那袋金贵的麦子也没拿上，稀里糊涂撒了满地，古·拉哈甚至还没来得及把目瞪口呆的商人多瞪两眼，忽的一下视野突变，自己熟的不能再熟的声音——不对怎么好像还有点生气——在背后悠悠响起。<br/>然后就被臭着脸的光之战士拎走了，走了两步还嫌不得劲儿，直接扛上肩头，宛如扛着刚才那袋麦子，一路猛冲还火花带闪电，恍然间让人以为他跑着跑着切了职业。<br/>酒馆里的老板显然是英雄的熟人了，看着这样的光之战士也丝毫没有受到惊吓的表现，甚至还笑着问他这次怎么没从楼梯上跳下来，一旁的客人跟着起哄，说笑着让英雄赶紧进房春宵一度，大抵是将古·拉哈默认为英雄阁下的相好，两人这么玩算是个情趣。然而英雄的回答却像是从嗓子眼儿里挤出来的，要了房间便只能听到哐当一声响。<br/>九霄云舍的床板比石之家的可硬多了。<br/>……更别说有的人还存心不让自己舒服，古·拉哈刚支起身打算摸摸摔痛的背，反被对方一个巧劲翻了身，脸就差一星厘就能杵上墙，他张嘴想问人到底发生了什么事，马上就被脖颈上的刺痛打断了思路。<br/>他转不过身，无法看清光此时的模样，但若真的无意中看到，大抵也会为英雄阁下难得的怒火冲天所惊讶。人族的牙齿比不得猫魅，多是平齿，于是遭殃的便是猫魅的肩胛，身后那人仿佛泄愤一般，在古·拉哈光洁的背上啃出数个齿印。<br/>他们往日的亲昵多是正面的，古·拉哈喜欢看着光之战士那双湛蓝的眼睛，在耸动间渐渐沉溺于情欲中，而自己也将伸手将他拥抱，两人贴得紧密，绝对不是像此刻，让猫魅只能匍匐如四肢着地的动物一般，被充满威压的首领咬住最为脆弱的一点，颤抖着不得动弹。<br/>男人的唇舌在肌肤上缓缓滑动，带来一阵炽热的湿黏，又在数秒后迅速变得冰凉，嘶——又是不轻不重的一口，古·拉哈只能随着那舌头的动作将上身缓缓塌下，弓出美妙的弧度。柔软的臀肉恰好抵在光之战士鼓起的下身处，工装服布料粗糙，磨得人心痒。<br/>自己的裤子也被扯下了，粗制滥造的工作服根本阻挡不了暗黑骑士的手劲，很快变作几根布条，可怜的垂在床边。他以为下一秒怒极的光要直接撇开自己的双腿捅进身体里了，却只觉风声忽过，听得一声脆响。<br/>“……呜！”<br/>柔软的臀瓣颤颤悠悠，马上浮现出红手印一枚，光显然还不解气，又是噼啪两下，原本就不怎么宽阔的表面马上红潮遍布，细细摸去还发了烧。猫魅连话都说不出口了，只能咬着洗得发白的床单呜咽两声，泪珠子在眼眶里拼命打转。<br/>这样也太……<br/>“你不是想卖吗？”<br/>男人的声音自身后沉沉传出，带着一丝尚未消弭的火气，“那就把屁股撅高一点。”<br/>红通通的屁股抖了几下，刚颤巍巍地抬高了些，两根蘸了不知道什么油脂的手指就对着那处尚未准备好的穴口捅了进去。在性事方面古·拉哈从不会拒绝光之战士，哪怕是这样稍嫌过界的粗鲁，也只会让猫魅的尾巴软得更厉害，干脆绕上光的胳膊，像柔韧的菟丝。<br/>肉穴熟悉得快，没过几时便能纳下四根手指。光一手按着猫魅的腰，另一手去解自己的皮带。现在已是夜晚，九霄云舍中昏黄的灯光在那双蓝眸的深处燃起一星火种，将视线中的一切都灼得微焦。他眼神有一瞬的游移，却还是按部就班，从压低的裤沿下取出尺寸客观的阴茎，滴水的冠头磨蹭着不停张缩的穴口，随时抹了点，趁着古·拉哈喘气的间隙，直接插了进去。<br/>——！<br/>一口气没喘匀，古·拉哈早该想到这个时候的光之战士怕不是失了理智，暗黑骑士也能开原初的解放，身体仿佛从中心被劈开一般，没有太多疼痛，却带着几近深入骨髓的酸软。两人的身体在过去已经证明足够契合，连疼痛也相当吝啬。猫魅细长的手指在床单上张开又握紧，正和了身后那人大开大合的频率，光之战士的性器与他本人的样貌似乎搭不上边，若不是脱下裤子，任谁也想不到这么一位体格中等的男性能生出如此富有侵略性的大小，偏偏古·拉哈还真就吃了这一套，稍加润滑便能如鱼得水，阴囊能在那个圆屁股上打得啪啪响。<br/>口水顺着下颌流了出来，和他本人已然冒水的阴茎一样，晃动之下晶莹四溢。光还嫌他太舒服——又或是太不舒服，把住了猫魅的腰肢后手直接将那根小了一圈的阴茎握在手中，满是茧子的拇指肚蹭得古·拉哈几乎要发出猫叫一般的哀鸣。英雄像是玩弄着一根不太光滑的棍子，又捏又揉，还轻轻在冠头处弹了下，马上收获一手的粘稠。<br/>“自己弄干净。”<br/>他把手伸到了古·拉哈的嘴边，猫魅只迟疑了片刻，舌头便卷了上来，自自然然将手指吞到了底。他的口腔和肉壁一样热乎，仿佛能在伊修加德冰凉的空气中蒸出丝缕白雾。猫魅的舌头一弯一绕舔得动情，身下的小嘴一含一吮吸得煽情，似乎是在用这种无声的方式向自己委屈地询问：我到底哪里做错了？<br/>光干脆俯下身，叼住猫魅脆弱的耳尖，刻意加重了呼吸，将湿气顺着抖动的绒毛，尽数送入耳道中，一字一句地说：“知道错哪里，就舔一下，不知道就缩一下。”<br/>回答他的是软肉毫无保留的裹缠。<br/>“为什么要跟那种人做交易？”<br/>“因为……因为只有他有……”<br/>“我没有？”<br/>他看着猫魅抽抽噎噎地点了个头，腿蹬得用力，“你先……你先出去，你听我说完……”<br/>“我·没·有？”<br/>惯于使用武器的手指在下巴上卡得太紧，古·拉哈觉得第二天全世界都能看到他有了两道青紫斑痕。<br/>“不是，不是……你先停，你听我解释……”他努力地向前爬了几下，膝盖在硬板床上膈得生疼。好歹先让人把那东西拔出去，要不然真的完全没办法……呃！<br/>回答他的是骤然后拖的双手。<br/>阴茎顶的更深了些，如果自己有某种器官的话，现在大概会怀孕吧……下身一塌糊涂，眼睛略略上翻，连舌头都无力地从口中滑出，红发的猫魅只能勉强从噗叽噗叽的抽插声中维持住所剩无几的理智，拼了命回头想要再说上两句。<br/>“你、你自己不也要用吗……”<br/>啊？<br/>光少见的大脑空白了一下。<br/>他停了动作，就着插在古·拉哈体内的姿势，将人翻了个转，看到对方红通通的眼眶和鼻头，心头的火终究是下去了几分。<br/>“我就是，材料用完了……找人买一些……”方才面对拉拉菲尔族商人时的狡猾坏心全数化作绕指柔，“他价格有点高……嗯……就谈了一会儿……”<br/>“……然后？”<br/>“然后我就威胁他……呜嗯……威胁他说，要把这个事，告诉弗朗塞尔先生……然后你就过来了……”<br/>猫魅的脸都快扭成一团了，耳朵几乎要塌进发间。他是真不知道上面哪句话触动了光之战士的逆鳞，能让一向好脾气的男人做出几近强暴般的举动。见光的表情有些奇怪，古·拉哈只能撑着快软成泥的腿，磨磨蹭蹭把自己往光之战士那边推，趁着那人呆滞之时，乖顺地用脑袋，蹭了蹭对方满是胡茬的下巴。<br/>这下总该解释清楚了吧！<br/>可在听完自己断断续续的话语后，光之战士竟是露出了几分呆滞，连阴茎都忘了往外拔。<br/>古·拉哈本想着，说清楚讲明白之后这酷刑般的性爱就该有个头了，可为什么偏偏是这个时候停下来！被操得烂熟的穴肉诚实的不像话，辗转柔腻，恨不得趁此机会再度将那人吞吃到底。<br/>“你……你……！你动动……”<br/>猫魅心里快要哀嚎出声了，只能自动自发，将双臂拢在对方满是伤痕的背后，两腿努力缠在了光的腰上，扭得生涩。<br/>“别停下来……一会儿我肯定给你好好解释，这个时候就别……呜！”<br/>回答他的是一记狠撞，双手箍死了腰，又把猫魅拖着往回拽，恰好顶在了古·拉哈的敏感点处。</p><p>把古·拉哈·提亚扛去浴室的时候，光觉得自己像扛着那个装满小麦的布袋子。。<br/>九霄云舍的住宿水平显然不足以支撑起每个房间里加个小浴室，只能裹紧了棉袄跑去上下几层公用的。不知是因为时间已晚还是大部分人依然在天穹街奋战，所幸浴室空无一人，他小心翼翼地将猫魅放在一边的凳子上靠好，解了外套给他披上。<br/>热水吝啬地淅沥流下，浇在光之战士干硬的发丝上。身体里还残留着余温，然而伊修加德的冷风却不会有丝毫留情，他回头看古·拉哈依然是一副恍恍惚惚没回过神来的表情，暗骂了自己几声。<br/>“拉哈？”<br/>金贵的热水拿来拧了毛巾，光有些束手束脚，搂过猫魅的肩头，一点点去擦拭对方脸上残留的液体，往日里笑意慢慢的红瞳此刻却是毫无温度可言，光之战士敢肯定古·拉哈绝对是生气了，要不然不会在毛巾擦过脸颊的时候，都刻意偏头瘪嘴不让擦到，从细软的头发丝儿到毛茸茸的耳朵尖儿上都写满了拒绝。<br/>“拉哈……”<br/>光几乎要哀叹出声了，总不能连身上都不擦吧！毛巾换了好几次水，唯一那点温度都被他拿去暖了人冰凉的嘴角，谁知这猫生气起来堪比重建场地上结了冻的石头，搁在伊修加德的寒风里一吹就定了型。<br/>热度顺着满是咬痕和青紫的皮肤深入双腿间，光刚想帮他擦干净内侧，不知何时活过来的猫猛地一甩头，自己钻到淋浴头下热乎去了。</p><p>洗澡成了折磨，待到单方面赌气的那人拧干了头发，光的神情仍残留着些不自然。<br/>这下好了！想送人的东西没刮到不说，还猜错了事！把人给搞哭了！面上仍是人狠话不多的酷哥模样，实则在心里嚎出了声，显然转职成为暗黑骑士并没有给自己带来智力方面的提升。<br/>要不然下次选个魔法职业试试？<br/>他的思路总能在奇怪的时候拐到奇怪的方向上。<br/>才在性事中差点哭干嗓子，古·拉哈顶着一头湿漉漉的头发盯着油灯发呆，少见的没有与光之战士交流。<br/>“你……要喝水吗？”<br/>“不用，谢谢。”往日或活泼或沉稳的音调低了不止一个八度，严肃程度堪比讨论陆行鸟的产后护理。<br/>“今天是我……不对，应该问清楚的。”曲意逢迎在这里显然是不怎么管用了，男人索性跪在了床上，学着东方武士的姿态，垂头道歉好不诚恳，“我就是听到你们讨论价格，然后还价……抱歉，之前听别人说起些不三不四的话，就以为你们在做那种生意。”<br/>嘴角松动，眼角微瞟，猫魅的表情几经变化，大概成了刚经历灵灾不久的伊修加德。<br/>情知此事确实难以用言语遮掩，光之战士连忙去翻找自己的包，想用礼物逗人开心，最后从烟火堆里翻出一只穿着紫色棉袄的风筝小猫，眯着眼，气鼓鼓地瞪着自己。<br/>——和眼前这只猫长得还挺像。<br/>他讨好地捧着小猫凑上前去，想用猫鼻尖去蹭另一个猫鼻尖，马上被另一只猫挡了下来，光刚想开口继续道歉，却发现不知何时，那个白白的猫鼻尖又红了起来。<br/>“我想说的……不是这个意思，英雄。”<br/>古·拉哈·提亚换回了他曾身为水晶公时对光之战士的称呼。光连忙正襟危坐，预备聆听前水晶都城主的殷切教导，收获的却是一声叹息。<br/>“虽然我知道……英雄确实是为了我好，但是也不能说这么……”萨雷安贤人应当不缺乏词汇，但显然此时的猫魅已经是搜肠刮肚半晌找不着边了，手指搅着床单，只有脸在烛光的映照下愈发红润。<br/>“……下次一定不会了！”<br/>“这个方面请一定不要再……但是其他的……”<br/>“其他的？”问号快要在光之战士的头顶成了型。<br/>“我是说……下次……能不能……”<br/>猫的脸颊越来越红了，手指快把被单绞出花来。</p><p>“……能不能，别在中途停下来啊……”</p><p>至于往后拂晓里总有人追问古·拉哈·提亚和光之战士为何一同在伊修加德待了大半个月没回拂晓，就是另一件事了。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>